


Token

by nambnb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cheesy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Hawke giving Anders his favor.





	

“What is that?”

Anders marveled at the red piece of fabric Hawke had placed in his hands. It was a small ribbon with trimmed edges that looked like it was supposed to be tied around something.

Garrett looked at him warmly, but then bit his lower lip and scratched his back of the head like he was at a loss of how to explain things to him.

“It’s kind of… a favor from me to you.”

“A favor?”, Anders smiled and let his thumb slide along the hand-stitched edges that prevented the ribbon from fraying. He wondered if Hawke had done it by himself. The image of the warrior trying to handle a small needle with those big hands of his amused him. But then again he thought that his lover was a big brother after all, so maybe he was used to stitching up things for his siblings from when they had been younger. “You’re giving that to me?”

“I thought that maybe you could wear it to tie your hair back.”

He reached out to caress Anders’ cheek, then brushed past his ear and caught a loose lock of strawberry blonde hair, twirling it lightly before letting go of it again.

Anders smiled at him and turned around, loosening the old piece of twine he used to tie back his hair with and allowed Hawke to comb through it with his fingers to gather it in a ponytail anew and to fasten the red ribbon onto it.

Anders felt like questioning him a bit more while he enjoyed the feeling of the other’s fingers combing through his locks.

“Is there a story behind that red ribbon? It looks self-made. Is it some kind of family tradition?”

“You could say that.”, Hawke chuckled and tried his best not to lose his grip on the thin, soft strands of hair that tried to escape his grasp while he tried his best to fasten the accessory to it.

“My father once used to wear a red cloth made of Highever weave and gave it to my mother as a token of his love later, since it was the most valuable thing he owned at that time. It was handed down to Carver, Bethany and me after he died. We were told that it is for our protection and to only give it to the person we cherish the most.”

Anders’ heart skipped a beat and he blushed deeply after hearing that. He had trouble to keep his smile down as he turned back to face his lover, who had finished tying the ribbon into his hair.

“Thank you, love. I’ll take good care of it.”

“May it protect you on your way and show the world that I have chosen to walk this path together with you.”

Anders wanted to ask whether he had just been proposed to, but Hawke’s smile was more than enough for him right now.


End file.
